candys_burgers_and_friesfandomcom-20200214-history
The CAT
'''The CAT '''is a secret antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He, alongside RAT are the only active animatronics in Night 6, and they appear as well in later nights. '''The CAT '''was the former stage partner to The RAT. Appearance The CAT is a grey animatronic cat without any eyes. He seems to lack both knee caps, that is if he even had any. His left foot is an endoskeleton, and his entire right leg from below the thigh is completely exposing the endoskeleton. CAT lacks a hand, with only the endoskeleton hand being there. CAT also has a tatter in his chest, similar to the RAT's. Behavior The CAT starting Night is Night 6, and he will be active from that Night onwards. While active, no other animatronics will attack the player, except this one and the RAT. Both the CAT and the RAT begin in a hidden room not seen in the cameras and invisible in the floor plan. The CAT can be seen with the RAT on several feeds. The CAT can travel through the Main Hall and then to the player. The player needs to use the Phone in order to prevent the CAT from getting closer. CAT can also use the vents like Withered Chester and if the player doesn't lure him away, he will jumpscare the player. Trivia * The CAT and The RAT are basically a Tom & Jerry couple. * It's name was at first assumed to be "CAT" to parallel RAT from the first game, but not only does the Extra menu name it as "The Cat", RAT's withered state is also instead named "The Rat". * The Cat and The Rat are the only animatronics that are actually confirmed to kill the player, as the death screen after being jumpscared by them shows a news clipping of how Marylin Schmidt was found brutally murdered, where as when the other animatronics jumpscare the player the news clipping only mentions her mysterious disappearance. ** When viewing The Cat and The Rat in the Extra Menu, the music turns into an ominous trombone tune. This is actually the normal music in the extra menu slowed down. ** Some people thought that The Cat and The Rat were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. ** Despite being just as old, The Cat is less damaged than The Rat is. * The Cat and The Rat are the only animatronics in the second game that can appear on the same camera at the same time. * By clicking on the fourth star on the starting menu (after finishing 7/20 Nightmare) you are sent to aminigame showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends with an unwithered The Cat and The Rat performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame) but after 1962 (when The Factory first opened). Category:Characters Category:FNaC2